Realize
by Mitsudani
Summary: Final Fantasy VIII. Squall x Selphie Squalphie
1. Chapter 1

** REALIZE **

_Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction_

_Squall x Selphie_

**Prólogo:** Todo lo que escribo últimamente es yaoi, así que decidí cambiar un poco a ver qué resulta. De más está decir que odio la pareja Squall x Rinoa y si tengo que emparejar a Squall con otra chica, esa chica sin dudas es la genia de Selphie (mi personaje femenino favorito del juego). Además tampoco me gusta la pareja Irvine x Selphie... Tengo que decir que de la forma en que yo jugué al FF8, Squall no siente nada por Rinoa hasta el principio del CD 3, así que su relación siempre me pareció media (o bastante...) tirada de los pelos... También aclaro que en el capítulo "Flashbacks" los diálogos (y algunas otras líneas que dicen los personajes a lo largo del fanfic) son textuales del FF8 en español (versión PC), lo cual me hace muy feliz, jejeje nn Yo sólo le agregué la narración. Leí algunos fics Squalphie en inglés y ls escritoras suelen preocuparse un poco porque dicen que hay que poner a Squall 'OOC' ("out of character" -"fuera de personaje"-, es decir, cambiarle la personalidad) para escribir un fic así... Yo no estoy mucho de acuerdo porque, si me pongo a pensar, Squall (al menos en mi juego) ya se fue 'OOC' cuando comenzó a gustarle Rinoa imprevistamente, jaja! nnU Como verán esto va a ir con gustos muy personales nn Bueno, están advertidos o lo que sea. Enjoy!

_Nota:_ Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes, etc, no me pertenecen… y no gano dinero escribiendo esto (ojalá!), así que… no me demanden! nnU Se agradecen los reviews! nn

-----------------------------------------------------------

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_ Selphie Tilmitt _

El Jardín de Balamb había vuelto a su locación fija en la isla para continuar sus actividades regulares como academia de SeeDs.

Sentada en uno de los bancos al lado de una de las muchas fuentes del lugar, Selphie dio un profundo suspiro... Irvine le había pedido hablar seriamente con ella esa tarde. No era para menos por la forma en que ella se había comportado las últimas semanas... Muy alejada de la Selphie de siempre, se mostraba fría y distante. La razón era que ya estaba cansada de Irvine... Desde un primer momento había sabido que el muchacho era un playboy, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor (ya que Irvine se la pasaba en el Jardín de Balamb debido a que el de Galbadia aún no había sido reabierto desde el desastre en que el fuera partícipe el director Dodoner) no esperaba que tuviera tan poco tacto y fuera tan poco sutil en sus acciones y sus comentarios. Irvine solía hacer cosas como exclamar frente a ella que los atributos de tal o cual muchacha eran muy buenos... Desilusión era todo lo que Selphie sentía, pero también tristeza. Quería acabar con aquel martirio cuanto antes sin lastimar a Irvine... Pero tampoco quería sentirse culpable si lo cortaba, por ende decidió simplemente dejar que la relación se deteriorara hasta que el mismo Irvine le dijera que ya no quería estar más con ella...

Y fue eso exactamente lo que pasó minutos más tarde. Selphie tubo que callarse muchas cosas para no acabar en malos términos con Irvine, después de todo, lo consideraba dentro de todo una buena persona y no quería perder su amistad, tan larga como sus propias vidas.

- ¡Anímate, Selphie! –exclamó Zell para luego meterse una bocata entera en la boca. Ambos ocupaban una mesa en el repleto comedor del Jardín.

- Daijoubu da yo –respondió ella con una sonrisa- En unos días estaré como siempre. No, creo que aún mejor. ¡Siento que me he sacado un gran peso de encima!

- Neee... ¿tan mal te fue con Irvine? –dijo Zell con la boca media llena de comida- Bah, siempre creí que era un tipo que cambiaba de novia como de ropa...

- ¿Por qué no hablamos mejor de otra cosa, Zell-kun? –Selphie no dejaba de sonreír. Su personalidad parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre- ¿Cómo te va a ti con esa chica de la biblioteca?

Zell terminó su bocata y se recostó en su silla, llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza: - Creo que acabó por rendirse a ese SeeD tan cursi que siempre intenta hablar con ella...

- ¡Qué gracioso! –exclamó Selphie- ¡Pensar que salvamos al mundo entero, nos enfrentamos a cientos de peligrosos enemigos, a la bruja más poderosa... y ahora debemos lidiar con este tipo de cosas!

- ¡Eso díselo al pobre de Squall!

- ¿Qué pasa con Squall?

- Está saturado de trabajo, creo... –Zell se acomodó en su asiento- No sólo como comandante del Jardín de Balamb debe planear las misiones de los SeeDs para mantener la calma en ciertas regiones, sino que insiste en participar él mismo en algunas de ellas... Y... creo que no anda del todo bien con Rinoa...

- ¡¿Nani?! –Selphie reaccionó sobresaltándose más de lo que hubiese querido.

- Muchas mujeres van a estar tras él si llegan a romper, ¿no crees? Antes era un antisocial... Ahora también, pero... ¡es comandante y todo un héroe! –Zell miró extrañado la expresión de Selphie. Su compañera tenía la cabeza baja, mirando fijamente su plato de comida casi vacío- ¿Selphie-chan? ¿Nan da yo?

- Etto... –balbuceó ella, pero enseguida se incorporó, sonriendo vivazmente con algo de suspicacia- ¡Ne! ¡Seguro que hace tiempo que no sólo la instructora Trepe tiene un club de fans! Bueno, me voy a descansar un rato –la chica se levantó de su silla pero antes de dar su segundo paso para marcharse se volteó hacia Zell- Trata de darle una mano al comandante Leonhart, ¿ne?

Selphie dejó el comedor y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los dormitorios caminando más lentamente que de costumbre. Un torbellino de pensamientos ocupaba su mente. Pensó primero en Zell. El activo muchacho rubio siempre había sido un amigo. Le agradaba charlar con él, pero no era nada más lo que sentía hacia él. Luego pensó en Squall y sintió que sus propios pensamientos ocasionarían un cortocircuito en su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Trato de ordenar sus ideas, pero para ello tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos cercanos a los dormitorios. Miró hacia un costado y vio a varios metros el banco en que su noviazgo con Irvine había terminado, pero de inmediato volvió a mirar al frente. Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, y era otra cosa lo que ocupaba su mente ahora: Squall Leonhart.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, al chocarse con él en uno de los pasillos del Jardín, había pensado que era el muchacho más apuesto que jamás había visto. Aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos grises eran irresistibles. Pero para ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada y emocionada con la página web del festival estudiantil, el festival estudiantil mismo y su cercano examen práctico de SeeD como para pensar en otra cosa.

Recién al ir en su primera misión a Timber tuvo algo de tiempo para reflexionar y en ese momento sólo pensó graciosamente en una cosa: _"¡Un chico como Squall nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo! Yo me la paso hablando y él con esa actitud tan taciturna. ¡Somos muy diferentes!"_ En el viaje en tren experimentó por primera vez los extraños poderes de Elleone... y al despertar no hacía más que hablar sobre el apuesto Laguna, "su amado Laguna", como lo llamaba... La personalidad del actual presidente de Esthar era opuesta diametralmente a la de Squall, sin embargo, sus ojos... esos irresistibles ojos... le recordaban mucho a los de su compañero SeeD...

Para ese momento ya no pensaba en Squall como un posible candidato. Simplemente le parecía muy distante. Mucho más al enterarse que Rinoa, la chica para la que debían trabajar, había bailado con él en el baile de graduación... Sin embargo, Selphie siempre había pensado que ellos nunca formarían pareja. Squall era el tipo de chico que cuando más lo perseguían, más trataba de escapar. Por eso mismo ella no había insistido con él, así como pensaba que Rinoa no iba a llegar muy lejos con su estrategia de ataque... Rinoa era tan empalagosa, y encima había tenido un amorío con Seifer, a quien Squall odiaba bastante...

Por otro lado había estado la confesión de Quistis en el Jardín de Trabia, aunque todo había sido muy confuso. Quistis había dicho haber estado enamorada de Squall, haber perdido las esperanzas al aparecer Rinoa, y luego que el amor que le tenía al muchacho era simplemente como el de una hermana protectora que quería ocupar el vacío que Elleone había dejado...

¿Por qué pensaba en todo esto ahora? Después de todo, se había rendido de tal manera con Squall que incluso se había puesto feliz cuando él y Rinoa formaron pareja. Pensó que, después de todo, Squall no era tan frío como pensaba... ¿Habría ella podido conquistar a Squall si se lo hubiera propuesto como Rinoa? No había pensado en eso desde que Irvine había entrado en escena... Pero ahora Irvine era parte del pasado de su historia amorosa...

Dio un suspiro de cansancio y se levantó pesadamente del banco. Se acomodó su vestido de SeeD, que llevaba puesto porque esa mañana había presentado su informe sobre la condición de Dollet a Shu (quien se había convertido en asistente del comandante) y dio lentos pasos hacia los dormitorios. Ya en el pasillo de los mismos reconoció una alta y delgada figura vestida de negro caminando en dirección contraria. El corazón de Selphie comenzó a latir con fuerza sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Había visto a Squall tantas veces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía así? El muchacho venía bostezando, pero Selphie creyó que de todos modos la vería y la saludaría. Sin embargo, Squall siguió caminando sin cuidado sin notar su presencia... y terminó empujándola con su hombro.

- Ittai... –gimoteó Selphie y luego exclamó- Squall, ¿qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

- Ah... –Squall se volteó por fin a verla- Lo siento, venía distraído. ¿Estás bien?

- Ya veo que venías en la luna de Valencia... –dijo Selphie y luego le sonrió- Y claro que estoy bien, ¿y tú? Luces cansado...

- Ah... sí, estoy bien –respondió Squall secamente como le era usual. Luego volvió a caminar- Adiós.

Selphie no tenía muchas razones para sentirse desilusionada. Squall era así con todo el mundo, pero de todas formas se decepcionó. Tomó aire y gritó de repente:

- ¡Ne, Squall, si necesitas ayuda sólo pídela! ¡Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a destruir todo lo que pidas! ¡Cuánto más para destruir mejor!

Squall sólo le hizo una seña despreocupada con la mano derecha y siguió su camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_ Squall Leonhart _

"_¿Squall? ¿Me estás prestando atención?"_

No hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho.

"_¡LEONHART!"_

Squall levantó la cabeza de inmediato, entre fastidiado y algo asustado. Hacía un año que se había recibido de SeeD y ya no tomaba lecciones, pero aún así escuchar su apellido en tono reprochador de la voz de la ex instructora Trepe seguía causándole el mismo efecto.

- Disculpa, Quistis, ¿qué decías?

La alta muchacha rubia dio un suspiro exasperante. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Shu la interrumpió:

- Squall, si quieres podemos dejar el informe de Quistis para mañana por la mañana –propuso la SeeD- Realmente te ves cansado y ya es bastante tarde.

- Sí, me parece bien. Gracias Shu –dijo Squall para luego salir del centro de comando del Jardín casi antes de terminar la frase. Unos metros después de salir de la habitación volvió a escuchar la voz de Quistis, esta vez a sus espaldas.

- Squall, matte wo! Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Es urgente? Necesito dormir –dijo él sin dejar de caminar.

- Sé que has estado muy ocupado estos días, pero apuesto a que también estás usando eso de excusa...

Squall se detuvo. Sabía muy bien que era difícil engañar a Quistis. No le gustaba hablar ni tener que expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos, pero le resultaba más tedioso oír los reclamos de su colega. Sabía que no se daría por vencida hasta que no charlaran. Entonces se dirigieron al balcón ubicado detrás de la zona de entrenamiento. La noche estaba tan estrellada y espléndida cómo aquel día en el que ambos habían conversado en ese mismo lugar después del baile de graduación de Squall.

- No quiero molestarte, Squall, sólo me preocupo por ti –dijo ella mirando el cielo- Algo no anda bien, ¿verdad?

- Tengo demasiado trabajo... Fui puesto en el rango de comandante de este Jardín por cosas del destino, supongo... Luego de que derrotamos a Ultimecia nadie me preguntó si realmente quería seguir ocupando este lugar...

- ¿Es ese todo el problema? –Quistis lo miró con suspicacia- No me estás contando todo, ¿ne?

Squall dio un suspiro de cansancio.

- Es Rinoa, ¿verdad? –Quistis supo de inmediato por la expresión de Squall que había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó él, aunque sin demasiada curiosidad.

Quistis lanzó una risita: - Porque es muy obvio. Y no debo ser la única que se ha dado cuenta. Rinoa pasaba todo el tiempo a tu lado luego de la batalla contra Ultimecia. Pero pasaron los meses y cada vez viene menos seguido al Jardín de Balamb... ¿Acaso se aburrió de ti?

- Estoy muy ocupado... Y supongo que ella se divierte más en su lujosa mansión de Delling... Debe pasar mejor el tiempo en una gran ciudad más que aquí, donde sólo hablamos de misiones e informes...

La muchacha rubia volvió a reír: - Eso sonó algo despectivo, pero... ¿entonces sí se aburrió de ti?

- Probablemente... Y yo... me cansé de ella... –Squall titubeó- Yo...

- ¿Por eso te refugiaste en tu trabajo? ¿Para que se aburriera de ti y así no lastimarla tanto diciéndole que ya no la amabas? –Quistis miró con ternura la triste expresión de Squall y apoyó una mano en su hombro- Anímate, Squall. Sé que eres un buen muchacho.

Quistis quiso agregar algunas otras palabras de aliento, ya que sabía que Squall seguramente no querría seguir hablando del asunto, pero él la sorprendió por completo:

- Creo que... nunca me fijé en ella por mí mismo... pero todo el mundo parecía querer que estuviéramos juntos... Además, tuve que salvarla y protegerla tantas veces... Supongo que el resultado era obvio y casi... inevitable... Algo parecido ocurrió para que yo llegue al puesto de comandante... No había nadie más, entonces...

- Hablas como alguien que se deja llevar por la inercia de las cosas que le ocurren... –Quistis apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el barandal del amplio balcón- Sé que eres un tanto así, que a veces te da lo mismo cualquier cosa, que eres bastante frío... Pero debes tratar de cambiar eso aunque sea un poco. Ya has avanzado bastante en ese sentido desde que eras alumno mío, pero aún te falta un poco más. Ese es mi consejo, Squall.

Apenas llegó a su dormitorio luego de la conversación con Quistis, Squall no dudó demasiado. Las palabras de su ex instructora realmente le habían llegado: no quería pasar el resto de su vida arrastrado por la inercia de la situación. Si quería cambiar algo, debía actuar radicalmente. Enseguida tomó el teléfono y a través de él le dijo a Rinoa que su relación se había terminado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tras más de una semana de su ruptura con Rinoa, Squall se sentía cada vez peor. La chica lo llamaba por teléfono insistentemente e incluso había ido al Jardín de Balamb varias veces. Squall no sabía cómo lidiar con todo el asunto: estaba molesto pero se sentía algo culpable al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, su trabajo como comandante lo desgastaba...

Selphie y Quistis cenaban en la cafetería cuando Rinoa las saludó alegremente y sentó con ellas.

- No me imaginé que estarías contenta, Rinoa... –le dijo Quistis.

- No lo estoy –respondió ella- Pero no voy a dejar que el asunto con Squall me deprima.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –exclamó Selphie y luego le dijo sin pensar-: Deberías dejar de perseguirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rinoa levantando una ceja- Si lo dejo, medio mundo andará tras él... Pobre Squally, ¿ne?

Selphie no respondió y trató de sonreír. _"Que altruista..."_ pensó con sarcasmo _"Pero... había oído que habían terminado... Que Squall le había dejado a ella... ¿Por qué habla como si aún...? ¿Acaso no...?"_

La voz de Rinoa la sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento: - ¿Por qué suspiras así, Selphie? ¿Aún piensas en Irvine?

- ¡¿Eh?! –Selphie por poco se levanta de la silla, indignada- ¡Ja, ja, ja, por supuesto que no!

- Sé que es trillado, Rinoa, pero piénsalo –dijo Quistis y luego citó-: Si lo amas, déjalo ir. Si es tuyo, volverá; si no, jamás lo fue.

"_¡Así se habla, Quistis-senpai!"_ dijo Selphie para sus adentros. Pero Rinoa miró a la muchacha rubia como un niño que hace un berrinche.

- Pues no me daré por vencida aún –sentenció Rinoa obstinadamente y dijo con presunción- Mientras lleve este anillo Squall será mi novio.

Selphie miró el anillo que pendía del cuello de Rinoa y de repente sintió un enojo que jamás creyó sentir hacia la chica de cabello oscuro. _"¡¿De qué está hablando?! Habla de Squall como si fuera una cosa... Además, ¡Squall ni siquiera le dio eso! ¡Ella misma le pidió a Zell-kun que le hiciera un anillo como el de Squall! Etto... bueno, aunque luego le dijo que podía quedárselo..."_. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor, Rinoa hablaba con Quistis: - Bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada –dijo despidiéndose de las dos. Ya no quería seguir escuchando a Rinoa.

Ya en su habitación, como era de esperar, le costó conciliar el sueño. No quería estar enojada con Rinoa porque la consideraba una buena persona, aunque bastante empalagosa... Tampoco quería recriminarle el estar obsesionada con Squall... porque, después de todo, el muchacho de los misteriosos ojos grises ocupaba su propia mente casi todo el tiempo...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Otra semana y media había pasado. Selphie salía de su habitación bostezando cuando algo la hizo detenerse: Squall y Rinoa hablaban en el pasillo. Rápidamente se escondió tras una columna, pero no lograba escuchar la conversación. Sólo veía de espaldas a Rinoa y el rostro cansado e inexpresivo de Squall mientras la escuchaba.

Estuvo allí un par de minutos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Se acomodó su uniforme de SeeD y caminó hacia ellos.

- ¡Ohayoo gozaimasu! –dijo con su usual entusiasmo- Ah, Rinoa-chan, Zell-kun anda buscándote. Dijo que es urgente y muy importante, y que te espera en el tercer piso. Etto... sumimansen... ¿interrumpo alg...?

- No, claro que no –se apresuró a decir Squall antes de que Rinoa dijera que sí- Ve, Rinoa, hablaremos después.

La muchacha de cabello oscuro miró enojada a Squall y se fue raudamente por el pasillo.

Squall dio un suspiro exasperante y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- ¿Daijoubu desu ka? –preguntó Selphie sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápidamente. Hacía mucho que no estaba a solas con Squall.

- Hai... es sólo que... estoy cansado de hablar con ella. Es la misma discusión una y otra vez. No quiere dejarme en paz...

A Selphie le sorprendió que su compañero estuviera tan comunicativo. Y mucho más se sorprendió cuando el comandante volvió a hablar:

- Por cierto, gracias por esa mentira... –dijo él.

- ¿Eh...? –respondió ella fingiendo hacerse la distraída y luego le sonrió- A ti no se te pasa nada, ¿verdad?

- Por la hora que es seguramente Zell está durmiendo... –Squall miró hacia los dormitorios- Pero... estarás en problemas cuando Rinoa sepa que le mentiste... –Justo después de decir eso, el muchacho pensó: _"¿Por qué Selphie se metería en semejante problema sólo por salvarme de Rinoa por unas horas?_

- ¿Quién dijo que va a enterarse? –Selphie mostró una sonrisa cómplice- ¡Todo sea por el bienestar mental de nuestro querido comandante!

Squall sonrió al escuchar eso de "bienestar mental": - A ti tampoco se te pasa nada, ¿ne? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Querrás decir "qué estoy planeando"! ¡Vamos! Tendrás que ayudarme –la chica dio un jalón de un brazo de Squall para que caminara pero un instante después lo soltó repentinamente. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que esa actitud era digna de Rinoa...

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Squall mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡N-nada! –balbuceó Selphie sonrojándose levemente- Vamos a los dormitorios. ¡De prisa, antes de que Rinoa llegue al tercer piso y regrese!

Fueron a los dormitorios donde Selphie le pidió a Squall que entrara a la habitación y despertara a Zell lo más rápido que pueda. Ella esperó en la puerta, pero pasaron unos tres minutos y se impacientó.

- ¡¿Por qué te tardas tanto?! –gritó Selphie abriendo la puerta bruscamente. Vio a Squall apoyado contra una pared de brazos cruzados, y a Zell, en ropa interior, sentado en su cama con una cara de dormido terrible.

- ¡SELPHIE NO ECCHI! –gritó Zell tirándole una almohada- ¡¿Cómo entras a mi habitación sin tocar a la puerta?!

- ¡ZELL NO BAKA! –respondió ella volviendo a arrojarle la almohada que había recibido. Descolgó el uniforme de SeeD de su amigo, que estaba colgando en una percha, y se lo arrojó al muchacho rubio- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Cámbiate rápido!

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? –preguntó Zell comenzando a vestirse.

Squall miró a Selphie.

- Squall no quería hablar con Rinoa, así que le dije que tú tenías algo muy urgente que decirle y que la esperabas en el tercer piso... y como es mentira... etto... ¿alguna idea?

Zell la miró indignado.

- Dile que piensas convocarla para una misión de protección de VIP en Delling y que como ella se crió allí pensabas que sería de gran ayuda... –dijo Squall de repente- Dile que es importante para ti porque serás el líder del equipo... Más tarde podrás decirle que la misión fue cancelada...

Selphie se quedó algo atónita: - ¡Sugoi, Squall! ¡Ja, ja, qué gracioso que hagamos todo esto sólo para...!

Squall dio un suspiro de cansancio y, frío como siempre, se despidió de sus dos compañeros diciendo que debía revisar informes.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas metido en semejante lío! –reclamó Zell ajustando sus guantes de pelea.

- Rinoa seguro ya llegó el tercer piso... Vas a tener que decirle que... te retrasaste por la cola de la cafetería... Y recuerda que no sólo tú estás metido en este lío, je, je... ¡Si no actúas bien yo también estaré en problemas!


	2. Chapter 2

** REALIZE **

_Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction_

_Squall x Selphie_

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Ya era de noche y había muy poca gente en los corredores del Jardín de Balamb. Selphie sabía que por enésima vez no podría dormirse con facilidad así que pensó que nada mejor que darle una buena paliza a unos cuantos monstruos en la Zona de Entrenamiento para relajarse.

"_Veamos... si me aparece ese horrible dinosaurio tengo a Shiva que le hará mucho daño y... bueno, ¡de última siempre puedo escapar!"_

Los primeros minutos que pasó allí sólo encontró débiles Grats que derrotó enseguida. Estaba pensando en volver a su habitación cuando algo en su mente le dijo que revisara un poco más el lugar. Así fue como encontró a Squall, entre las malezas, desmayado.

- ¡Squall! –gritó la chica acercándose a él- ¿Estás bien? –Se agachó a su lado y sacudió un poco a su colega, pero no hubo respuesta. Sin perder un segundo, levantó su mano al tiempo que un resplandor verde aparecía bajo sus pies para luego convertirse en partículas de luz azul que ascendieron girando alrededor de su cuerpo- ¡Lázaro!

Squall dio un gemido y abrió lentamente los ojos con dificultad: - ¿S-Selphie?

- ¿Acaso te encontraste solo con un Arqueosaurio? –dijo Selphie con tono de pregunta, pero la verdad era que la respuesta le era muy obvia.

- Estoy bien –respondió él y se puso de pie con dificultad, pero apenas lo hizo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería –dijo la chica preocupada. Camino hacia allí Squall insistía en caminar sólo y se lo veía bastante deprimido. Selphie no podía pensar en nada bueno: sabía que Squall era un pesimista y al parecer la empalagosa alegría de Rinoa le había durado poco tiempo para volver a ser ahora el mismo muchacho frío de antes. Squall se veía muy cansado. Sin dudas estaba estresado por todo lo que le estaba pasando...

Cuando llegaron la doctora Kadowaki no tardó en llegar y revisar a Squall: nada grave, pero debería permanecer en la enfermería toda la noche, por las dudas. Selphie arrimó una silla al lado de la camilla.

- Seguramente no quieres hablar, ¿ne, Squall? –comenzó la muchacha- No importa, no tienes que hacerlo. Sé que estás deprimido, yo a veces también lo estoy... bueno, todo el mundo, supongo... Pero si es por Rinoa... –Selphie detuvo sus palabras al escuchar un suspiro muy exasperante de Squall, pero luego continuó- Sumimasen, no quiero darte sermones, sé que es un asunto delicado. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que tienes amigos, Squall. Y si te cuesta comunicarte con ellos, pues... tal vez así sea tu personalidad. Pero... no actúes como si no te importara nada... Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero recuerda que esos amigos que tienes sí se preocupan por ti... Y no queremos que te andes arriesgando y haciendo cosas locas sólo porque estás teniendo problemas con Ri...

- ¿Tú me hablas de hacer cosas locas? –la interrumpió Squall.

- Etto... bueno, yo siempre digo que no soy ejemplo para nadie, ja, ja! –rió la muchacha de cabello castaño- Pero... si vas a enojarte con el mundo y a destruir monstruos a diestra y siniestra... ¿por qué al menos no me invitaste? ¡Ya sabes cuánto me gusta eso!

Squall se giró en la cama y miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Selphie: - Tienes razón... –y, cuando la chica pensó que su compañero no diría más, él continuó-: ¿Recuerdas la batalla final contra Ultimecia? Eso sí que fue lanzar magias a diestra y siniestra...

- Lástima que no puede apoyarte hasta el final... ¡Me hubiera gustado ver la destrucción de esa bruja!

- No lo lamentes. Resististe conmigo casi hasta lo último, no sé si lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Selphie no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente por aquella frase, así que bajó la cabeza y comenzó a reír: - ¡Ja, ja, no es para tanto!

De repente Rinoa entró en la habitación.

- ¡Squall! –exclamó la muchacha de cabello oscuro abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo- El director Kramer me dijo que fuiste herido en la Zona de Entrenamiento, ¿estás bien?

- No si le sigues presionando así las costillas, Rinoa-chan –dijo Selphie con una sonrisa afectada.

- ¿Selphie? –respondió ella sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me avisaste enseguida?

La chica de ojos verdes no supo qué responder, pero Squall habló de inmediato: - Selphie fue quien me encontró inconsciente. Si no fuera por ella tal vez me hubieran encontrado muerto por la mañana.

- ¡Oh, Squall, no digas eso! –Rinoa volvió a abrazarlo- Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Rinoa, ya te he dicho que yo... –comenzó Squall por enésima vez.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vas a descansar, Selphie-chan? –dijo Rinoa con una mirada bastante sombría mientras apoyaba una mano en el respaldar de la silla que ocupaba la otra muchacha- Yo cuidaré de Squall.

La chica se levantó para dejarle la silla a Rinoa, pero en cuanto dio la vuelta para marcharse, la hija del general Calway agregó: - Y no vuelvas a tratar de alejarme de Squall.

- ¿Qué dices? –dijo Selphie sin moverse.

- Sé muy bien que muchas mujeres en este Jardín andan tras Squall y harían cualquier cosa por separarme de él...

Selphie se sintió devastada en ese instante y, dejando salir a flote el pesar que la agobiaba por esos días, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos- Yo sólo... yo sólo... no quería... preocuparte –y sin más salió corriendo del cuarto.

Rinoa se volteó hacia Squall sólo para encontrarse con la mirada más fría y enfadada que jamás puedo imaginar.

- Ve a pedirle disculpas, Rinoa –dijo el muchacho con voz severa- Ahora.

Selphie corrió por el largo pasillo con la cabeza gacha y conteniendo sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano derecha. _"¡¿Cómo pudo decirme eso esa pseudo-rebelde?! ¡Eso! ¡Pseudo-rebelde! ¿Cómo es que está involucrada en un grupo por la independencia de un país ajeno a ella siendo la hija de un general del país invasor? ¿Realmente está interesada en Timber o en hacer enfadar a su padre? ¡Ni siquiera lleva su apellido y por poco fallamos en encerrar a Edea en Delling por su tonta disputa familiar! Squall ya no la ama, ¡¿por qué no puede aceptarlo?!"_ Se sentía terrible. Enojarse con Rinoa así no le gustaba para nada, además... ya era tarde para volver atrás: amaba profundamente a Squall y se sentía mal consigo misma por desear que terminara de una vez con Rinoa (aunque supuestamente ya lo había hecho).

En eso iba pensando cuando chocó con brusquedad contra alguien.

- ¿Selphie-chan? ¿Doushite no? –preguntó Zell atónito mientras la chica lo abrazaba y lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho- ¡¿Está bien Squall?! ¡Me avisaron que...! ¡No me digas qu...!

- ¿Cómo pudo decirme eso? –lloraba Selphie.

Rinoa apareció en el pasillo en ese momento.

- Rinoa-chan, ¿está bien Squall? –preguntó Zell alarmado.

- Sí, está bien –respondió ella- Sólo... quería disculparme contigo, Selphie-chan –la muchacha miró hacia abajo- Perdóname, no me está yendo bien con Squall y...

- Descuida... –Selphie dio media vuelta y miró a Rinoa secándose las lágrimas para luego esbozar una débil sonrisa- Creo que sé cómo te sientes tú...

Rinoa la observó algo extrañada. ¿Por qué la siempre alegre Selphie se ponía tan mal sólo por el comentario de hace un momento? ¿No hubiera sido lo normal en ella que dijera cosas como "nada que ver" o enojarse en vez de llorar de semejante forma?

- No es nada, Rinoa-chan –dijo Zell de repente, raramente adivinando lo que Rinoa estaba preguntándose- Es sólo que Selphie aún está un poco sensible por... lo de Irvine.

- Sí, lo siento –volvió a decir Rinoa. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañera y volvió a la enfermería.

- No te has dado cuenta, pero le has mentido, Zell-kun –dijo Selphie con la cabeza gacha y los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo- No estoy así por Irvine... sino por Squall.

Entretanto, en la enfermería, Squall no entendía por qué se sentía algo desilusionado al oír de Rinoa que Selphie aún seguía pensando en ese playboy de Irvine...

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Squall, ¿adónde vas? –preguntó atónica Shu al entrar al centro de comando temprano por la mañana y ver a Squall aparentemente haciendo preparativos para salir- Escuché que anoche... ¿te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien. Voy a una misión en Centra ya mismo. Iré en Ragnarok.

- ¿Es imprescindible que vayas? Tienes que revisar el informe sobre varios SeeDs que...

- No sé si es imprescindible, pero iré de todos modos. Me interesa la misión.

- Etto... –Shu comenzó a revisar unos cuantos papeles que llevaba en una carpeta y se detuvo a leer uno- Pero... la misión en Centra no es muy importante...

- Le dejaré el resto al director Kramer –respondió Squall sin siquiera mirarla y salió de la habitación, dejando a la muchacha algo confundida y enojada. Cuando llegó a la planta baja se encontró con Zell.

- Ohayoo, Squall –dijo el muchacho rubio moviendo un mano con algo de pesadez debido a la somnolencia- No sé adónde vas, pero te acompaño.

- No, gracias –respondió él secamente y preguntándose qué rayos hacía Zell levantado a esas horas de la mañana- No es nada importante, me llevaré a un par de SeeDs y ya.

- ¡Yo soy SeeD, por si no lo recuerdas! –exclamó Zell algo molesto- Oí que estás saturado de trabajo. Vamos, te echaré una manito.

- Te dije que no es importante. ¿Eres sordo?

- ¡Oi, oi! –Zell levantó ambas manos como si alguien estuviera apuntándole con un arma- ¡Sí que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo!

En ese momento apareció Selphie corriendo.

- ¡Neee, Squall! –dijo ella deteniéndose jadeante junto a ambos jóvenes- Shu me acaba de avisar que vas a una misión en Centra, ¿puedo ir también?

Squall dio un suspiro exasperante: sabía que sería terriblemente difícil deshacerse de aquellas dos peculiares personas... incluso mucho más que tratar de evitar una charla con Quistis... Aún así hizo un último intento: - Será un desperdicio que nosotros tres fuéramos a la misma misión, es mejor separarse e ir cada uno como líder de equipo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Zell indignado- Hay pocas misiones, una más aburrida que la otra. Cualquier SeeD sin experiencia podría realizarlas... Vamos contigo te guste o no.

Squall comenzó a dirigirse a su dormitorio luego de balbucear: -Como quieran...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Selphie miraba ensimismada el cielo, cada vez más oscuro, a través de las enormes ventanas que Ragnarok tenía en la cubierta de pasajeros. Allí había muchos asientos pero no había nadie y, en última instancia, no quería usar ninguno. No podía dejar de pensar en Squall. El muchacho parecía haber vuelto al pasado: ya no le interesaba Rinoa y su carácter era frío otra vez... o mejor dicho, incluso más frío que antes. ¿Sería esta su oportunidad? Recordó los momentos antes de la fiesta de graduación de SeeD, cuando se había encontrado con Squall en el dormitorio y le dijo que debía cambiarse, y cuanto la sorprendió ver a aquel alto y apuesto muchacho con su impecable uniforme de SeeD... _"¡A ti también te queda muy bien!"_ le había dicho Selphie, pero Squall no había respondido nada. La muchacha esbozó una leve sonrisa. De algo estaba segura: no iba a presionar las cosas.

De repente el sonido del altoparlante la sobresaltó.

_ Toda la tripulación reunirse de inmediato en la cabina de control para escuchar informe. Arribo a Ruinas de Centra en 30 minutos _

La muchacha de ojos verdes no tardó en presentarse. Allí ya se encontraban Squall y Zell (vestidos con ropa informal, igual que ella) más otros dos SeeDs: Clover (el príncipe de la Cofradía CC), que piloteaba la nave, y una chica, que procedió a leer el informe:

- Esta misión nos fue encargada por la Organización de Sobrevivientes de Centra, la cual está teniendo creciente importancia en los últimos años, así que podemos esperar una buena paga.

- ¿Organización de qué? –preguntó Zell distraído.

- Es una organización fundada por los sobrevivientes del desastre de Centra –explicó la SeeD- Luego de que la Lágrima de la Luna destruyera por completo su civilización hace 80 años, los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por todo el mundo. Ellos construyeron el Refugio de Centra, a partir del cual se construyó el Jardín de Balamb... ¿acaso no sabes nada de historia, Zell-kun?

- Algo... –dijo el muchacho rubio casi en un susurro.

- Bien, hace unos días ocurrió el robo de los ojos de una de las gárgolas de las Ruinas de Centra y a partir de ese incidente se reportaron temblores y auras misteriosas en la zona. Nuestra misión no es específica, sino investigar qué es lo que está ocurriendo, si estos hechos tienen relación y, lo más importante para nuestro contratante, descubrir y capturar a los responsables del robo. No será sencillo en absoluto.

- Por cierto, Zell –acotó Selphie- ¿Sabías que el diseño de esta nave también está inspirado en la leyenda del dragón volador de Centra? ¡Laguna-sama me lo contó! Aunque nadie sabe nada del susodicho dragón...

- Ya basta con la clase de historia, ¿si? –le dijo Zell con los ojos entreabiertos y Selphie lanzó una risita.

Squall no entendía por qué de repente aquella jovial risa lo ponía inesperadamente feliz. Pensó que probablemente sería porque se sentía un tanto deprimido...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya en las ruinas, Squall ordenó a los dos SeeDs esperar en la nave y se dirigió con Selphie y Zell hasta la gárgola que estaba justo encima de la cámara donde habían encontrado a Odín: en efecto, faltaban los dos ojos de rubí.

- Esperen aquí –les dijo Squall a sus dos compañeros- Subiré a ver si encuentro algo allá arriba.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Zell indignado.

- Es una orden –respondió secamente el muchacho de cabello castaño y se fue solo por la escalera que conducía a la cúpula.

- Realmente no ha cambiado en nada... –dijo Zell llevando ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza y apoyándose contra la pared.

- No deberíamos dejarlo solo... –Selphie miraba como hipnotizada la baranda de luz arcoiris de la escalera.

- ¿Por qué no? Él sabe cuidarse... ¿No eras tú la que se quejaba de cierta chica que persigue a Squall todo el tiempo?

- No es perseguirlo en ese sentido, baka –dijo la muchacha sin quitar su mirada de la escalera- Sé que Squall está bastante deprimido. Casi se suicida la otra noche en la Zona de Entrenamiento. Tengo un mal presentimiento...

- ¿No estarás exagerando como siempre? –Zell la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tal vez... –la chica cambió de actitud de repente y dijo sonriendo- Bien, ¿cuál razón eliges? ¿Mi teoría de Squall suicida? ¿Mi mal presentimiento? ¿Mi amor hacia el comandante? ¡Arriba de todas formas! –Selphie levantó un brazo en el aire con entusiasmo cuando súbitamente un fuerte temblor la hizo tambalear- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Se oyó el fuerte e infernal gemido de un monstruo y muchas piedras comenzaron a caer desde la cúpula. Zell y Selphie se dirigieron hacia allí lo más rápido posible sólo para ver un horrible escenario: la enorme gárgola de la cúpula había cobrado vida y dio un feroz manotazo a Squall, que se encontraba justo frente a la horrenda criatura, haciéndolo caer al vacío.

- ¡¡¡SQUALL!!! –gritaron Zell y Selphie al unísono. Pero no había tiempo que perder. En tan sólo unos segundos Selphie enfrentó al monstruo para que la ataque adrede. Sabía que sería un ataque muy fuerte y Zell vio horrorizado como lastimaba rudamente a su compañera y luego huía por los cielos.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! –gritó Zell, pero enseguida comprendió.

Selphie se paró con dificultad a un borde de la cúpula y vio a Squall cayendo a toda velocidad.

- ¡¡¡LÉVITA++!!! –exclamó la muchacha sosteniendo su nunchaku en alto.

Un resplandeciente remolino de luz verde claro cubrió el cuerpo de Squall y luego se transformó en unas brillantes alas púrpuras en su espalda. El muchacho se elevó en el aire y alcanzó a ver la borrosa figura de Selphie en lo alto de la torre antes de ser alejado de la batalla.

- ¡Cura! –gritó enseguida Zell para ayudar a su amiga y corrió a su lado- ¿Estás bien? ¡Cielos! ¡Creí que sería el fin para Squall! ¡Y sí que tuvimos suerte en que ese monstruo se fuera o estaríamos muertos nosotros dos también...!

- ¡Squall! –dijo de repente Selphie, incorporándose- ¡Puede estar lastimado! ¡Vamos!

Bajaron a toda prisa de la torre y cuando estaban por la anteúltima escalera vieron a Squall corriendo a su vez hacia ellos. Se reunieron al lado de la derruida estatua circular donde Squall abrazó fuerte e inesperadamente a Selphie. La muchacha se quedó atónica (y Zell, uno pasos detrás de ella, también).

Pero Squall enseguida se apartó de la chica y miró a Zell: - Que bueno que están bien, esa cosa parecía muy fuerte y si los atacaba a ustedes... ¿Qué pasó con ese monstruo?

- Escapó –respondió Zell- ¡Más bien estábamos preocupados por ti, hermano!

- ¡Ya dejen de preocuparse por mi! –gritó Squall imprevistamente enojado y luego miró a Selphie- ¿Estás loca? ¡Esa cosa podría haberte matado!

- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! –Selphie también gritó- ¡¿Que me quedara viendo como te hacías pedacitos contra el suelo?! ¡Tenía que salvarte!

Squall se quedó perplejo al oír aquello último, como si un rayo atravesara su cabeza, y un pensamiento volvió vívido a su mente: _"Tenía que salvarla... Tenía que salvar a Rinoa... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?"_. – ¡No quiero que me salven! –volvió a gritar, prácticamente fuera de sí- ¡Odio depender de los demás! ¡Odio la gente que depende de los demás! ¡¡¡Si una persona no puede salvarse sola entonces debería morir y no esperar siempre que alguien la rescate!!!

- ¡¡¡NYAROU!!! –gritó Zell dándole una poderosa piña que tiró a su compañero al piso- ¡¿Qué tratas de decir, baka?! ¡¿Que Rinoa merecía morir?! ¡¿Que lo que acaba de hacer Selphie por ti no vale nada?!

Zell estaba a punto de propinarle otro golpe a Squall cuando Selphie lo detuvo: - ¡Yamero yo, Zell-kun! –le dijo tratando de apartarlo de Squall, quien se tocaba el labio y retiraba su guante manchado de sangre- No ganarás nada golpeando a Squall, además... creo que él ya entendió... –miró al joven de ojos grises que ahora tenía la cabeza gacha-.

- Gomen nasai... –dijo él, abatido.

- Como quieras... –Zell caminó a su lado sin mirarlo y se dirigió a Ragnarok.

- Squall... –dijo Selphie acercándose al muchacho con cautela. Se agachó a su lado y vio lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos grises- Squall...

- Gomen nasai... –repitió el chico.

Ella lo abrazó suavemente unos segundos y Squall enseguida se puso de pie y le dio la espalda mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el puño de su chaqueta.

- Gracias, Selphie... de nuevo... –dijo Squall todavía sin mirarla- Supongo que fui bastante hipócrita hace un momento... Así solía pensar, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más... Además... ya es la segunda vez que me salvas en menos de dos días...

Selphie sonrió: - Tres si tienes en cuenta que te salvé de Rinoa también, ¿no vas a darme crédito por eso?

Squall se volteó con una leve sonrisa: - Tienes razón. Arigatou, Selphie.

- ¿Estás bien, Selphie-senpai? –preguntó la SeeD a su colega. Ambas chicas estaban preparando sus bolsas de dormir en la cubierta de pasajeros. Centra era un continente desolado y no había una ciudad en kilómetros a la redonda, así que el grupo debía permanecer en Ragnarok esa anoche hasta que se comunicaran con el Jardín de Balamb y recibieran nuevas órdenes e informes sobre el misterioso monstruo de las ruinas.

- ¡H-Hai! –respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes. Otra vez andaba distraída pensando en Squall y especialmente en la forma en que la había abrazado aquel día. Se sentía feliz por un lado, pero preocupada por Squall por otro.

- Ahhh... –suspiró su compañera- ¡Estoy tan feliz de estar en esta misión contigo, Zell y el comandante Squall! ¡Ustedes son todos unos héroes!

- ¡Arigatou! –exclamó Selphie sonriendo modestamente.

- Supongo que sabrás los rumores de que el comandante Squall terminó con Rinoa Heartilly, ¿ne? ¡Pero ella le sigue insistiendo! Sé que es muy apuesto, pero a mí me parece demasiado frío... aunque conozco varias chicas que sí les gusta. ¿Tú que piensas de él, Selphie-senpai? ¡Debes conocerlo mucho ya que estuviste mucho tiempo a su lado!

Selphie se sobresaltó por la pregunta, pero también pensó que Rinoa al menos tenía razón en que medio Jardín de Balamb andaba tras Squall... o eso les gustaría... – Bueno, yo pienso que... –comenzó sin saber exactamente qué decir- Sí es frío y bastante antisocial, pero... Y es muy bien parecido, claro... Etto... Etto... tiene unos ojos tan misteriosos...

- ¡Demo Selphie-senpai! Has cumplido prácticamente todas tus misiones de SeeD junto a él... –reclamó la otra chica y luego guiñó un ojo- ¡Dime algo más sobre su personalidad o alguna curiosidad!

"_¡¿Curiosidad?!"_ pensó Selphie más sobresaltada que antes. – Bueno, Squall es... –continuó- ... es muy capaz, muy profesional, eficaz y eficiente en su trabajo como SeeD. Yo creo que se preocupa mucho por aquellos que lo rodean, aunque no es de admitirlo y a pesar de su difícil carácter ha conseguido el respeto de mucha gente y... también su amor... Es todo un experto en Triple Triad y lee muchas revistas...

Selphie miró el suelo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero quebró el silencio enseguida, sonriendo más ampliamente: - Bueno, realmente estoy cansada. ¡Oyasumi!

-----------------------------------------------------------

En la cubierta de navegación Squall, Zell y Clover también se preparaban para dormir. Squall se acercó a Zell y de inmediato se disculpó con él por lo que había dicho horas antes en las ruinas.

- Descuida... –le dijo Zell después, pensando en lo extraño que se comportaba su compañero últimamente. A veces parecía que había cambiado, otras parecía ser el mismo de siempre- Sé que andas medio mal por... Bueno, tú sabes... ¡Ah! Y perdón por el golpe.

- No es nada... –respondió Squall, aunque todavía le dolía la mandíbula. Vio que Zell ya se estaba yendo a dormir y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle algo.

- Etto, Zell... –comenzó Squall- ¿Selphie sigue deprimida por lo de Irvine?

- ¿Eh? –el muchacho rubio se volteó sorprendido de que Squall siguiera hablándole y contestó espontáneamente- No, no es por Irvine.

- ¿No?

- ¡No! Es que... –Zell se dio cuenta alarmado que no debería haber dicho eso... o al menos no estaba seguro porque Selphie nunca le había dicho que no le contara a Squall lo que sentía por él, pero el sentido común le decía que no debía hacerlo.

- Rinoa me dijo que era por eso. El otro día Selphie se fue llorando de la enfermería, ¿entonces por qué está así?

- No lo sé –trató de mentir el chico rubio.

- No lo sabes... Pero sí sabes que no es por Irvine... –dijo Squall con suspicacia.

- Ah... etto... –balbuceó Zell deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, aunque enseguida decidió ser honesto para no meter más la pata- Lo siento, es algo personal de Selphie. Si le preguntas tal vez ella te lo cuente a ti también. No creo que yo deba decírtelo...

- Está bien, no hay problema. Oyasumi nasai –Squall se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir como los demás, pero a diferencia de los otros dos muchachos, le costó conciliar el sueño. Ni el mismo lo entendía, pero pensaba en Selphie. Ella era una SeeD, igual que él. Podía comprenderlo mejor. Rinoa siempre había pensando que seguir órdenes era triste, pero las órdenes eran algo más que común en la vida de los SeeDs. Tanto Squall como Selphie estaban felices de ser SeeDs, no tristes. Selphie no había sido una molestia en absoluto y era una luchadora excelente. Siempre sonreía y miraba por cuanta ventana encontraba con expresión soñadora...


	3. Chapter 3

** REALIZE **

_Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction_

_Squall x Selphie_

**TERCERA PARTE**

_ Flashbacks _

Intentado dormir, Squall no sólo pensó en Selphie sino que también recordó muchas cosas de cómo había sido su relación con Rinoa antes de que la muchacha de cabello negro fuera poseída por Ultimecia.

Recordó al padre de Rinoa diciéndole en Delling que no se metieran en líos si salían de la ciudad

"_¿Qué se ha pensando? No somos como su hija"_ había pensando Squall para luego aclararle al General Calway que ellos eran SeeDs.

Camino al Jardín de Galbadia luego del desastre de Timber, Squall comentó que el Jardín de Balamb tal vez pueda ser considerado un enemigo por la bruja. Zell se sentía culpable por que había sido él quien había mencionado al Jardín frente a la bruja y Squall, con su usual pesimismo, no estaba animándolo mucho.

- ¡Vaya líder! ¿Disfrutas machacando las ilusiones de tus compañeros? –le dijo Rinoa.

"_Que pesada..."_ pensó el SeeD de cabello castaño.

En el tren camino al Jardín de Galbadia Selphie se había puesto a gritarle que abriera la puerta del pasillo de los compartimientos enseguida.

- ¡Ábrela, ábrela, ábrela! –gritaba la chica y Squall, extrañamente, siempre le seguía la corriente. Rinoa muchas veces lo exasperaba, en cambio, por alguna razón, Selphie jamás lo hacía a pesar de su personalidad.

Luego de conocer a Irvine todos se dirigieron a Delling en tren.

- Je, je, ¡como me conoces! –exclamó Selphie feliz, luego de que Squall la dejara pasar primero al pasillo del tren.

Squall se sorprendió de aquel comentario. En realidad Selphie siempre lo sorprendía. Habló un poco con el resto y luego entró al pasillo, donde por primera vez vio a Irvine coqueteando con una chica... 

- Selphie, ¡estamos destinados al amor! –decía Irvine moviendo las manos.

- ¿De qué vas? –preguntó la chica suspicazmente.

- ¿Acaso no suspiras de amor? –continuó Irvine sin importarle la presencia de Squall.

- ¡No, no es eso! –respondió ella, viendo la silueta negra de Squall por el rabillo del ojo.

Irvine se fue sin decir más y Squall se acercó a Selphie.

- Como me late el corazón, ¿por qué será? –dijo la chica de vestido amarillo al parecer sin esperar una respuesta.

- Es una misión importante –contestó Squall. ¿Selphie suspirando por Irvine? El muchacho pensó que ella se merecía algo mejor que alguien que se declara a una persona a tan sólo horas de conocerla y continuó-: A partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a aguantar mucha presión.

- Aahh... –la chica siguió mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida en algún lugar- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Delling?

Squall decidió dejar aquel asunto ahí, después de todo la misión en Delling sería crucial y muy peligrosa. Salió del pasillo para volver con los demás y vio a Irvine coqueteando con Rinoa. Miró algo fastidiado la escena y se dio cuenta de que el chico del Jardín de Galbadia no era más que un playboy... aunque eso no era importante mientras realice bien la misión. Se le cruzó por la cabeza cuánto tardaría en coquetear con Quistis...

También recordó que Rinoa le había dicho que a ella podía ponerla en cualquier equipo, cuando tuvieron que separarse para ir a la Base de Misiles. Squall decidió que él, Zell y Quistis fueran al Jardín de Balamb, ya que los tres pertenecían allí y era como su hogar. En ese momento pensó de Rinoa: _"Tú ni siquiera eres de los nuestros..."_

Mucho después, reflexionando en el destruido Jardín de Trabia, Rinoa había pasado de su postura de luchadora por la independencia de Timber, a una inesperada postura pacifista. Squall trató de explicarle que a veces no quedaba otra alternativa más que pelear, pero Rinoa parecía no comprenderlo del todo.

"_Yo me he formado en un Jardín"_ pensó _"Soy un SeeD. ¿Es que no lo entiende?"_

Durante la invasión del Jardín de Galbadia al Jardín de Balamb, Rinoa había querido ayudar, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones no había tenido los reflejos suficientes y había caído. Squall recordaba que su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos cuando Zell había ido a avisarle lo sucedido a Rinoa. Como comandante debía encabezar la defensa del Jardín y dar instrucciones a todos.

- ¡Ya te he oído! ¡Pero Rinoa no es la única en peligro! –gritó Squall ante la insistencia de Zell. Luego de salvar a los niños en el aula del segundo piso junto a Selphie y a Quistis, todos en el centro de mando volvieron a insistirle que salvara a Rinoa.

- ¿No vas a salvar a una amiga? –reclamó Selphie.

Luego de haberlo hecho, Rinoa le agradeció.

- Todos me pidieron que lo hiciera... –le respondió Squall secamente a un lado de la entrada del Jardín de Galbadia- Y además te encontré de pura casualidad...

Rinoa rió y dijo algo sobre el anillo de Squall, que había pedido a Zell que le consiguiera e hiciera uno igual para ella.

- Tal vez la gente piense algo de nosotros al llevar dos anillos iguales... –dijo Rinoa.

- Parece que quisieras que se lleven una impresión equivocada sobre nosotros –replicó el muchacho- Todos quieren emparejarnos. Es tan obvio que hasta yo me he dado cuenta.

Más adelante, Selphie incluso había tenido mucha más decisión que él mismo en ir a buscar a Rinoa al Pabellón de la Bruja.

- ¡Pues vamos a buscarla! –había dicho la muchacha de cabello corto sin dudar al oír la noticia para luego salir corriendo de la cubierta de pasajeros y poner en marcha Ragnarok, mientras Squall pensaba en que Rinoa había ido allí por propia decisión y tal vez debería respetar eso. Pero todos insistieron y decidieron, él sólo estuvo de acuerdo: había que salvar a Rinoa, y Squall era el encargado de hacerlo.

Viendo en retrospectiva, sentía ahora que su relación con Rinoa había sido bastante forzada... Forzada por el hecho de que el destino lo había llevado a salvarla muchas veces... En cierta medida forzada por sus compañeros... y por supuesto atraído por la enorme belleza de la muchacha. Pero al final se sentía vacío... Muy vacío...

-----------------------------------------------------------

A Selphie también le costó dormir esa noche y, al igual que Squall, comenzó a recordar...

En la sala de visita del Jardín de Galbadia todos supusieron la muerte de Seifer por haber atacado al presidente, aliado de la bruja.

- A mi Seifer me gustaba mucho –dijo Rinoa con pesar- Siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan inteligente... Al oírlo hablar me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...

- ¿Era tu novio? –preguntó Selphie tan directa como de costumbre.

- No sé... Creo que... yo lo quería... –respondió la chica de cabello negro- Me pregunto qué sentía él por mí...

- Oye, oye, ¿todavía te gusta? –insistió la SeeD.

- Si todavía me gustara no podría hablar de él así... –dijo Rinoa- Fue hace un año... en verano... Yo tenía 16 años. Es un bonito recuerdo...

Pasaron unos minutos y Selphie notó algo enfadado a Squall, quien comenzó a marcharse. ¿Estaría enojado porque Seifer, a quien tanto odiaba, había tenido un amorío con Rinoa? Era poco probable ya que apenas hacía poco tiempo que conocían a Rinoa... aunque ella había bailado con Squall en el baile de graduación...

- ¿Te has enfadado? –le preguntó Selphie al muchacho sin mayores preámbulos, algo desilusionada. Tenía que sacarse la duda.

- No quiero que nadie hable de mí en pasado –respondió Squall molesto y luego salió de la habitación.

Selphie (y todos los demás) se quedaron algo asombrados por aquella repentina respuesta. Pero la chica de ojos verdes al menos se había reducido su incertidumbre.

Ya en Fisherman' Horizon, luego de su misión en la Base de Misiles, Squall había intentado animarla luego de que el escenario del festival estudiantil, en el que Selphie había puesto tanto empeño, había sido destruido por el aparatoso desembarco del Jardín de Balamb en aquella ciudad.

- Gracias, Squall –dijo Selphie agachada frente al escenario, volteando su cabeza hacia el recientemente nombrado comandante- Me extraña que te preocupes por mí, no es tu estilo.

Pero como Squall no respondió la chica insistió: - ¿Otra vez? ¡Has vuelto a quedarte pensativo! ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- Lo siento... –respondió Squall dándole la espalda.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor –Selphie sonrió débilmente. Sabía a la perfección que la situación no sólo la estaba agobiando a ella, sino también al chico de ojos grises- Tú también alegra esa cara.

Selphie se sentía deprimida, pero no sólo por el asunto de escenario, sino principalmente por la destrucción del Jardín de Trabia. Había pasado muchos años de su vida allí y no podía dejar de pensar en sus pobres compañeros. Trataba de no demostrar su estado de ánimo, pero era difícil engañar a Quistis, por ejemplo, quien seguramente se lo comentaría a Squall. Entonces, cuando el Jardín estuvo listo para partir, Selphie no perdió la oportunidad de pedirle a Squall que fueran al Jardín de Trabia.

"Ve con cuidado" le dijo Squall a Selphie cuando ella quiso adelantarse a ingresar al destruido Jardín, provocando en ella un pensamiento que sería recurrente.

"_Siempre se preocupó mucho por mi"_ pensó Selphie feliz, abrazando la almohada de su saco de dormir. Y sus recuerdos continuaban...

- Tú... has ayudado mucho a Selphie –dijo su amiga cerca de la fuente de la entrada en el Jardín de Trabia, dirigiéndose a Squall.

- Selphie nos ha sido de gran ayuda –respondió él con sinceridad.

- ¡Wow! –Selphie sintió que le ardían las mejillas ante aquel halago y se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrir su rubor.

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó la amiga de Selphie, seguramente sospechando algo.

- Squall no suele decir cosas así –aclaró Selphie. Estaba convencida de que Squall no estaba interesado en ella y por lo tanto no quería que su amiga se llevara una impresión errónea.

Luego de volver del espacio había quedado fascinada por el coraje de su compañero SeeD.

- Estuviste genial cuando te lanzaste al espacio... ¡Parecías el héroe del una peli! –exclamó a Selphie. ¿Irvine habría hecho alguna vez algo así por ella? Teniendo en cuenta que esta había dudado en dispararle a la bruja Edea, no era muy probable... En ese momento pensó en lo afortunada que era Rinoa...

La mente de Selphie continuó divagando hasta que algo la sobresaltó: _"¡Shimatta! ¡Ya se está haciendo de día!"_ pensó viendo que el cielo se iba aclarando lentamente tras las enormes ventanas de la cubierta de pasajeros de Ragnarok. _"¡Tengo que dormirme! ¡Tengo que dormirme ya!"_. Y eso fue lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de que el sueño por fin se apoderara de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

** REALIZE **

_Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction_

_Squall x Selphie_

**CUARTA PARTE**

Las órdenes habían sido regresar al Jardín de Balamb y de allí partir en busca del monstruo de las ruinas de Centra, que había sido visto en el Desierto Kayukbahr. Ragnarok se preparaba para partir, cerca de la entrada del Jardín. Tres grupos de SeeDs irían en la misión: Zell y Selphie al mando de Quistis y otros dos grupos más. Se estaban realizando los últimos preparativos a la nave cuando Squall apareció frente a Selphie.

- ¡Squall! –exclamó ella feliz al verlo- ¿Pudiste escapar del infierno burocrático?

- Por unos minutos –respondió el muchacho. Luego se acercó mucho a su compañera- Toma esto –le dijo quitándose su pendiente Griever y colocándolo delicadamente en el cuello de la chica.

Selphie abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo pero increíblemente las palabras no le salían. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Squall. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando a ella. Luego Squall habló y Selphie pensó que probablemente estaría nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba mucho.

- Quiero que me lo devuelvas cuando regreses –dijo él- Tú, en persona y sin perder tiempo. ¿Lo harás?

- Squall... –balbuceó Selphie. Sabía que el enemigo al que se enfrentarían era muy fuerte y que Squall se sentía terrible de no poder acompañar a sus amigos, pero... ¡¿darle su pendiente?! Jamás se lo había dado a nadie, ni siquiera a Rinoa. Aún aunque miles de pensamiento nublaban su mente logró sonreír y responder con alegría-: Claro que lo haré. ¡Zettai da!

A las espaldas de Selphie se oyó la voz de Zell acercándose: - No te preocupes, Squall –dijo el chico rubio- Las cuidaré a las dos.

- Gracias –dijo él- Aunque sé bien que ambas pueden cuidarse solas. Sólo espero que no terminen ellas cuidándote a ti.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gritó Zell enojado agitando un puño.

- Los esperaré –se despidió Squall ya dándoles la espalda y caminando rumbo al Jardín mientras les hacía una seña con una mano.

- Una nueva con este Squall... –dijo Zell llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Ahora es impredecible...

Selphie permanecía inmóvil mirando a Squall marcharse. Cuando ya casi lo perdió de vista bajó la cabeza y sostuvo el pendiente en su mano izquierda, observándolo casi hipnotizada.

- Estás roja hasta las orejas, Selphie-chan –le dijo Zell haciendo presión con una palma en la cabeza de la muchacha.

- ¡Ah, gomen ne! –exclamó ella sonriendo afectadamente y luego enfiló con entusiasmo hacia Ragnarok- Ahora, ¡a acabar con el monstruo!

Zell dio un suspiro exasperante pero luego sonrió: - ¡Sólo espero que no esté en las nubes pensando en Squall durante la batalla!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Squall hablaba con el director Kramer cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho.

- Disculpe, Sr. Kramer... –dijo Rinoa asomándose- ¿Puedo hablar con Squall un momento?

- Claro, Rinoa, pasa –respondió el hombre. Le dio una palmada a Squall en el hombro y se retiró luego de despedirse de ambos.

- Oh, perdóname, Squall –dijo Rinoa tratando de abrazar al muchacho.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Squall apartó a la chica con delicadeza- Rinoa, ya te dije que yo...

- ¿Entonces nadie te lo dijo? –lo interrumpió ella- Creí que alguien te lo contaría enseguida... Estuve esta tarde charlando con Seifer en la cafetería. Sé que él no te cae muy bien y... No quería que te pusieras celoso... Perdóname, Squall.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, Rinoa. No tengo por qué ponerme celoso.

- ¿Quieres decir que...?

Squall caminó unos pasos y permaneció junto al enorme ventanal mirando entristecido el cielo azul: - Estos días me he puesto a pensar... –dijo el chico de ojos grises- ... qué hubiera pasado si Ultimecia se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de otra mujer y no del tuyo...

- ¿Quistis o Selphie, por ejemplo? –preguntó Rinoa con suspicacia.

- De cualquiera –sentenció Squall- ¿Me habría enamorado de ti de todas formas o de la mujer que tenía que salvar?

- Pero así fue, ¿verdad? –Rinoa dio un paso vacilante- Tuviste que salvarme a mí, te enamoraste de mí...

Squall dio un triste suspiro: - Así fue, pero... Estoy muy confundido... Al principio pensaba que no se podía ir contra el destino, que no había nada que hacer... Luego comencé a pensar que sí podía cambiarlo, rescatándote del pabellón de la Bruja, por ejemplo... Pero ahora... siento que estoy como al principio y no quiero sentirme así...

- Squall, no te entiendo... –balbuceó Rinoa- Ayúdame a entendert...

- No espero que lo hagas, ni yo mismo me entiendo... –la interrumpió Squall. Luego se volteó hacia la chica y apoyó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de ella- Tuve que salvarte tantas veces, Rinoa, y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, pero... pensé que eso era amor y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no lo era... Ya no sé qué más decirte, no quiero lastimarte...

La chica de cabello negro cerró los ojos, sonrió y negó con la cabeza: - Daijoubu da –dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a Squall- Siempre supe que serías un chico complicado. Quería darte una última oportunidad, pero veo que no funcionó...

- Gomen nasai... –Squall bajó la cabeza.

- ¡Tú tampoco tienes que disculparte, Squall! –exclamó Rinoa guiñándole un ojo- Bueno, creo que iré a hacerle una llamada a mi padre. Nos veremos luego, ¿verdad, Sr. Comandante?

Squall le sonrió mientras ella se marchaba: - Claro.

Rinoa cerró la puerta tras ella y dio un suspiro: - Ya me lo esperaba de Squall...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ragnarok había aterrizado al lado del Jardín de Balamb un rato antes de la una y media de la mañana.

- No debimos dejarla conducir... –dijo Zell a Quistis- Creo que estoy algo mareado...

La instructora Trepe sonrió: - Tiene algo urgente que hacer, ¿no es así?

- ¡Nos vemos mañana temprano al presentar el informe! –exclamó Selphie bajando corriendo de Ragnarok- ¡Oyasumi, minna-san!

Clover y la otra SeeD, que también descendían de la nave, lucían algo cansados y se preguntaban cómo la chica de cabello corto tenía tantas energías luego de la misión y teniendo en cuenta la hora que era...

Derrotar al monstruo de las Ruinas de Centra no había sido más complicado que derrotar a la infinidad de monstruos y brujas que habían enfrentado antes. ¡Pero encontrarlo sí que lo fue! Mucho más teniendo en cuenta la inmensidad del Desierto Kayukbahr. Ahora faltaba hallar a los responsables el robo de los ojos, tarea que seguramente se encomendaría a SeeDs con menos experiencia en combate.

Selphie continuó corriendo por los amplios pasillos del Jardín en dirección a los dormitorios (el único lugar abierto para los alumnos junto con la Zona de Entrenamiento) y se detuvo jadeante a varios pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Squall. Estuvo allí quieta un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y luego apretó delicadamente el pendiente Griever con una mano, sintiéndose feliz y muy emocionada. Recordó las palabras de Squall:

"_Quiero que me lo devuelvas cuando regreses. Tú, en persona y sin perder tiempo"._

- Bueno... –dijo Selphie en voz baja para sí misma- Si se molestar por despertarlo a esta hora... ¡le refrescaré la memoria lanzándole una magia Aqua! No creo que le haga mucho daño, Squall es muy fuerte.

En ese momento se imaginó al muchacho girando en el aire dentro de una burbuja de agua y luego cayendo pesadamente en su cama haciendo estallar la burbuja y salpicando agua por todas partes. Imaginó el rostro de Squall, empapado de pies a cabeza, preguntando qué rayos estaba pasando.

- ¡Que manera más genial de despertar a alguien! –exclamó Selphie sin poder evitar lanzar una risita. Luego dijo con decisión-: Ok, eso estuvo bien para aplacar un poco los nervios. ¡Ahora a devolver esto!

La muchacha tocó a la puerta un par de veces pero, como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta, entonces abrió lentamente e ingresó. Squall se movió apenas y siguió durmiendo, cansando luego de otro aburrido día de leer informes. Selphie sonrió y se acercó con cautela hasta sentarse a un borde de la cama.

- Yakusoku wa yakusoku da –susurró Selphie quitándose el pendiente y prendiéndolo después suavemente alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Sin embargo, no logró evitar despertarlo.

- ¿Selphie...? –Squall entornó los ojos varias veces tratando de despejarse. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó fuerte y sorpresivamente a su compañera.

- ¿En verdad creíste que ese monstruo nos la haría difícil, jefe? –preguntó Selphie devolviendo el abrazo. Temía que Squall pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón, que a ella casi le rebotaban en la cabeza. Tan nerviosa se encontraba que ni siquiera notó que el muchacho también lo estaba.

- Ya arreglé las cosas con Rinoa –dijo Squall sin dejar de abrazarla- Ahora somos amigos.

- Me alegra que todo haya quedado bien entre ustedes dos –respondió ella pensando en por qué Squall no la soltaba ya. Era algo inusual continuar hablando así.

Squall pareció percatarse de ello de repente y se separó de Selphie pero sin soltar sus hombros: - Selphie, yo... –balbuceó Squall dejando a relucir sus nervios- ... te gusto, ¿verdad?

Selphie parpadeó un par de veces notando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Squall (o eso creyó, porque la habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana) y por poco se perdió en aquellos misteriosos ojos grisáceos. Luego agachó la cabeza, también ella sonrojada: - Me gustaste desde el principio, Squall. Pero cuando fui transferida a este Jardín tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza... Luego apareció Rinoa y... Pensé que con Irvine me olvidaría de... Pero ahora... Gomen nasai, no puedo terminar mis frases –rió- Sólo se lo he dicho a Zell...

- Selphie, tú... siempre estuviste a mi lado, siempre apoyándome... –Squall hablaba dejando a la luz lo mucho que le costaba expresarse con palabras- Eres tan espontánea... Realmente puedes hacer que hasta la persona más fría ría sin proponérselo... Y eres una SeeD excelente... Eres muy diferente a mí... igual que Rinoa... pero a la vez tenemos más cosas en común... –Squall acercó su rostro a pocos centímetros del de Selphie y miró directo en aquellos profundos ojos verdes que poco a poco habían conquistado su complicado corazón- A-Aishiteru, Selphie...

Squall tomó a Selphie de la cintura y, como ella deslizó sus brazos por su cuello, la besó profundamente.

- ¡Zutto suki deshita, Squall-kun! –dijo Selphie cuando sus labios se separaron. Todavía le costaba creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Era como un sueño! Al aparecer Rinoa, bella como un ángel, había perdido las esperanzas, pero ahora...

- Tú eres mi ángel, Selphie –dijo Squall interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Y tú eres el mío, Squall –respondió Selphie guiñándole un ojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Squall revisaba sus cartas de Triple Triad, sentado en el muelle de la ciudad de Balamb. Selphie, a su lado, dormía apoyando su cabeza en la falda del muchacho. Faltaba poco para que comenzara el atardecer.

Una brisa marina fuerte y fría despertó a Selphie. La chica se enderezó rápidamente.

- ¡Shimatta! ¡Me quedé dormida! –exclamó ella- ¡Sumimasen!

- Descuida –le sonrió Squall- ¿Tienes frío?

- Etto... –Selphie estaba a punto de responder cuando notó que el mechón derecho de su cabello estaba aplastado hacia abajo- ¡Shimatta! –repitió la chica doblando su cabello hacia arriba con las dos manos tratando de acomodarlo.

Squall volvió a sonreír al verla: Selphie no parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas como Rinoa y, por eso, la amaba más. A Squall, y a su lado pesimista en particular, jamás le habían gustado mucho los cuentos de hadas. Pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado, se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en los hombros de Selphie.

- ¡Arigatou! –dijo ella y luego observó al muchacho- Demo... Esa playera sin mangas que siempre usas no te cubre más los brazos que mi vestido, ja, ja!

- Ne, Selphie –Squall rodeó a la chica con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí- Falta poco para el baile de graduación de SeeDs de este año, ¿quieres ir?

- ¡Hai! –exclamó ella- En nuestro baile de graduación estaba tan concentrada apuntando gente para la organización del festival estudiantil que ni siquiera bailé el vals... Ah, bueno, tampoco tenía pareja, je.

Squall permaneció callado y Selphie supo enseguida que estaba recordando su primer encuentro con Rinoa. La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Squall la calló con una seña y una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo contarte una anécdota? –dijo Squall algo titubeante- No soy muy bueno en eso, pero... tal vez pueda hacerte reír yo al menos una vez, aunque sea un poco...

- ¡Sugoi! –aplaudió Selphie- ¡Soy toda oídos!

- Conocí a Rinoa en nuestro baile de graduación.

- Sí, ella me contó la historia, ¡pero será interesante oír tu punto de vista!

- Se acercó a mí diciendo que yo era el más guapo de todos...

- ¡Gran verdad! –sonrió Selphie.

- ... y que seguro era de los que sólo bailan con las chicas que le gustan... Le dije que no sabía bailar pero ella me arrastró a la pista...

Selphie lanzó una carcajada: - ¿Un SeeD que no sabe bailar? ¡Gran mentira!

- Se lo dije luego en la guarida de los Búhos del Bosque, pero lo pasó por alto... En fin, ella me movía como un muñeco al principio. En un momento chocamos a otra pareja y Rinoa les lanzó una mirada _terrible_...

- ¡Eso sí que no me lo imagino!

- Quise irme pero no me dejó –continuó Squall- Luego me cansé de fingir que no sabía bailar y bailé con ella, pero después vio a alguien lejos a mis espaldas, seguramente a Seifer y... se fue sin decirme ni una palabra.

Selphie abrió los ojos asombrada: - ¿Te dejó solo en medio de la pista de baile sin darte explicaciones?

- No es muy gracioso, ¿ne? –sonrió Squall.

- Bueno, no fue algo muy amable de su parte –Selphie volvió a reír- Pero seguro saliste del paso con tus infalibles puntos suspensivos, ¿ne?

Squall lanzó una pequeña carcajada: - Al final fuiste tú la que me hizo reír otra vez.

- Pero tú me diste pie, así que... crédito parcial –la muchacha guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes.

- Ahora recuerdo que en Fisherman' Horizon Rinoa dijo que le gustaba mucho "Eyes on me"... pero que ustedes la tocaban muy mal.

Selphie miró a Squall con los ojos muy abiertos: - ¿En serio Rinoa dijo eso? ¡Con todo el esfuerzo que puse en la Banda de Selphie! –luego la chica se quedó pensativa unos segundos mirando al cielo y dijo-: Bueno, no debí poner a Irvine a elegir los instrumentos... ¿Tan mal sonaba?

- Claro que no –respondió Squall con una sonrisa. Luego se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia la chica: - Iku yo, Selphie-chan.

Se besaron y volvieron al Jardín de Balamb (luchando contra algunos monstruos en el camino, a pedido de Selphie).

-----------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta de graduación de los SeeDs de aquel año había comenzado ya, pero Squall y Selphie charlaban sentados en un banco de uno de los pasillos del Jardín cercano a la enfermería, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes de SeeDs.

- ¿No deberíamos ir ya? –preguntó Selphie sin mucho apuro.

Squall miró hacia arriba, pensativo.

- ¿Es porque Seifer estará ahí? –Selphie se reclinó hacia delante en el banco mirando a su novio con expresión divertida- Por fin pudo graduarse de SeeD junto a Raijin y Fujin... Si Seifer baja un poco sus humos tal vez pueda ser un buen SeeD, ¿ne?

- Tal vez... –respondió Squall como al pasar.

- ¿Otra vez pensativo?

- ¿Eh? –el muchacho reaccionó al escuchar eso. Con todo lo que había pasado, poco a poco comenzaba a ser más abierto, aunque siempre le costaría expresarse y lo seguiría haciendo a su modo- Sólo pensaba en si... Rinoa habrá venido a felicitar a Seifer. Fueron novios hace dos años así que es muy probable, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí, es cierto! –exclamó Selphie- Entonces vamos. Podemos saludarla y además no me quiero perder el vals este año –la muchacha se puso de pie, alisó la falda oscura de su traje y miró a Squall aún sentado en el banco- Vamos, y no te preocupes –le dijo- Yo también me sentiré algo incómoda. Pero será más incómodo después tener que dar las explicaciones que tanto odias si no vamos a decir 'hola', ¿no lo crees?

Squall miró el rostro sonriente de Selphie que le guiñaba un ojo. Se sentía tan feliz de tenerla a su lado. Aún le costaba creer cómo lo comprendía tanto.

- Tienes razón –Squall también se puso de pie, acercó su brazo derecho para que Selphie se aferrara a él y caminaron lentamente hacia el salón de la fiesta de graduación.

- Sota-kun también se gradúa hoy, ¿verdad? –acotó Selphie en el camino, refiriéndose a uno de los miembros de la Cofradía CC.

Una vez allí enseguida divisaron a Rinoa junto a Seifer, Raijin y Fujin. A Selphie (y también a Squall) le parecía algo extraño ver a éstos tres últimos vestidos con uniformes de SeeDs. La muchacha de ojos verdes enseguida le hizo una seña a Rinoa para que se acercara pero, aunque Seifer y los demás también la vieron, sólo la chica de cabello oscuro se acercó.

- ¡Konban wa, Rinoa-chan! –saludó Selphie con entusiasmo- ¿Cómo anda todo?

- Muy bien, por suerte –respondió ella- Creo que falta poco para que Timber por fin consiga su independencia y con la ayuda de Seifer, Raijin y Fujin todo irá mucho mejor.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Selphie y continuó la conversación- ¿Cómo está Seifer? Digo, luego de que...

- Oh, está bien –se apresuró a decir Rinoa- El Sr. Kramer es una persona excelente. Fue muy amable al permitirle a Seifer volver al Jardín de Balamb. Aún está un tanto confundido, tal vez, pero bien. Mientras Raijin, Fujin y yo estemos a su lado creo que estará bien.

- Es bueno saberlo –dijo Squall que comenzaba a sentirse obligado a decir algo.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Creí que te había comido la lengua el ratón! –sonrió Rinoa mirando a Squall- Al parecer ni la enérgica Selphie pudo cambiar esa actitud, ¿ne?

- No intenta cambiarme –dijo Squall serio- No sé cómo lo hace pero me leer como si fuera un libro –el muchacho se sonrojó violentamente apenas terminada la frase, hasta él mismo sorprendido por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¿Honto ni? ¡No es para tanto! –rió Selphie también con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡Quién lo diría! –Rinoa rió un momento, se despidió de ellos y regresó junto al grupo de Seifer.

Selphie estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la hermosa música del vals comenzó a resonar en todo el salón. Vio a Squall extender una mano hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos con sus misteriosa mirada y una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Bailas conmigo, Selphie?

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces. Era increíble pero aún todo le parecía un hermoso sueño. Allí estaba su amado Squall, bello con un príncipe, invitándola a bailar.

- ¡Con mucho gusto! –le respondió feliz.

Juntos, y como excelentes SeeDs que eran, bailaron la bella pieza musical sin ningún error. Y cuando los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el techo de cristal del salón, Squall no miró hacia arriba, como había hecho bailando con Rinoa, sino a su amada Selphie, a quien besó con ternura en ese momento luego de susurrarle 'te amo'.

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani

Abril-Noviembre 2007

10


End file.
